


Lazy Days in Summer Rays

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Oh, those summer nights...
Relationships: Adrian Devorak x Lucrezio Morgasson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Ostrain?" Adrian questioned. He held a travel itinerary in his hands while Lucrezio packed some clothes and other items into his travel trunk. The count hummed in confirmation. "Isn't that where jujube fruits come from?"

"Yes. You've heard of Ostrain before?"

"I've heard of it but I've never been. What are you going to do there?"

"It's mostly a review of how trade is going between our countries. I'll be walking around the capital and seeing how well certain goods sell compared to others. The prime minister thinks we might be able to add to our trade agreement," Lucrezio explained. He put some jars of tea leaves in his trunk.

"So you won't be able to enjoy the capital at all."

"I usually have the time... I just choose not to," the other admitted.

Adrian turned to him in confusion. "Why not?"

"I like to avoid the crowds if I can. And the prime minister always tries to pawn off one of his daughters on me as my tour guide."

"Oh, I see. Seems like a shame to me, though... It's like a bit of a vacation at the same time."

Lucrezio paused in his packing as an idea came to him. "Would you like to come with me?"

Adrian blinked in surprise. "Really? Wouldn't I be in your way?"

"Of course not. I am provided a private guest house with enough room for two. It has its own library so you'll have some way to occupy yourself while I'm working. The kitchen is always fully stocked. Then we can explore the capital together."

"Are you sure I'd be welcomed?"

"The prime minister would never turn down a political visitor's guest. He values hospitality. It's one of the things Ostrain is most known for. And... my dad made a really good impression on him. I'm sure our good standing will last at least another year..." Lucrezio explained. His voice trailed off a bit toward the end. It would be his first visit to the country after his parents' deaths. He cleared his throat a bit and continued packing. Only small items remained now. "We would be gone almost a week. It takes almost a full day to get there. You don't get sea sick, do you?"

"No, not a bit! I'll ask dad if he can cover for me at the clinic. I'll let you know by tonight. When do we leave?" Adrian asked, his excitement growing as he spoke.

"In two days."

"Sounds great! I wonder what medical texts they have."

Lucrezio finished packing as he listened to Adrian grow excited about the trip. He hid the twitch of his mouth by keeping his gaze down. Even so his heart fluttered at the idea of exploring the capital with Adrian. It would be something new for them both. For the first time in a long while he felt excited for a trip.

Ostrain harbor was three times larger than Vesuvia's. Ships of all sixes occupied the docks. Merchant ships were being loaded for their next journey. The city was surrounded by tropical palms. Lush greenery and trees served as a backdrop that rose up above the city. Tall buildings with gilded domes stood above shops and homes.

Lucrezio and Adrian disembarked the ship, the doctor's eyes wide as he looked at the foreign city before him. His excitement at being somewhere new was helping to ease Lucrezio's nerves. The count let Adrian take things in as he spoke to crew about their luggage. He got Adrian's attention by placing a hand on his arm. He leaned in a little. "Brace yourself. The prime minister is here to greet us. Just remember hospitality is his main concern," he forewarned. Adrian blinked in confusion.

A jovial voice called to them. "Count Morgasson, welcome! So good to see you!" A portly, cheerful man made his way over to them. He had a thick black mustache, sun-tanned skin, and wore fine clothes to mark his position in politics. His head was covered with a plumed turban. He grasped Lucrezio's hand in both of his own, easily covering it, and gave it a firm shake. "How delightful to have you in our lovely country again. What a relief the seas favored your journey," he smiled.

"Prime Minister Ulza," Lucrezio greeted. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Of course, of course! You're welcome to visit even for leisure, you know. And who is your guest?"

"This is Doctor Devorak."

"Hello," Adrian greeted with an extended hand. "Thank you for having me."

The prime minister clasped his hand instantly. "Of course, young man! Any guest of Count Morgasson's is more than welcome. Tell me, have you been to the capital before?"

"This is my first time in Ostrain completely."

"Splendid! I do hope you'll be able to enjoy yourself. Perhaps you would like to meet with our famed physician. Surely you two will find ample topics of discussion. He doesn't travel much so your insight about Vesuvian medicine will be most enlightening."

"That sounds great," Adrian agreed.

"Excellent, excellent! Come; the carriage awaits! It is evening and you two have had a long journey. You must be ready to rest. There is a feast awaiting you if you would be so kind as to join us for supper."

"We would be honored to join you and your family, sir," Lucrezio accepted.

"Excellent!" Prime Minister Ulza led them to a waiting carriage. Footmen loaded their trunks. The trip to his mansion was spent with ongoing conversation (mostly dominated by the prime minister himself), interrupted by pointing out buildings of importance to Adrian. The prime minister's mansion was nestled in the mountains. The grounds boasted an orchard, three private guest homes, and a stable. The mansion itself held a grand ballroom, a dining hall, and an atrium. Dinner was spent in much the same way as the ride there. The prime minister dominated the conversation but was always receptive to any input given by others. His wife and three daughters joined them, as well as some other members of Ostrain's politics.

When dinner was over a servant led Adrian and Lucrezio to the guest house farthest from the mansion. Again Adrian looked around in awe at everything. The guest house was larger than his home in Vesuvia. The servant gave them a tour. There was a sitting room, a library, a kitchen with a patio, a piano room, and a master suite. Their luggage had already been delivered. The servant gave a bow before leaving.

Lucrezio glanced at Adrian. "Is it too much?" he asked, worried that Adrian might think he was flaunting his wealthy connections.

"It's... very impressive," Adrian replied.

"Believe it or not, this is the smallest guest house."

"Wow..."

Lucrezio settled on the edge of the bed to take his shoes off. He still felt self-conscious, even though it wasn't his wealth that was actually being flaunted. He was aware Adrian's family wasn't monetarily wealthy. It wasn't something he held against him, nor did he think less of him for it. And he hoped it wasn't a source of apprehension for Adrian when he was with him. Lucrezio watched Adrian walk around the room as he continued to take everything in. He pulled off his other boot as the elder moved to the patio.

"You must have picked this one for the privacy," Adrian voiced. Lucrezio looked at him in slight surprise. "It's surrounded by trees, for one thing, and it's the farthest from the mansion. This must be where you feel you can relax the best," Adrian continued, turning to give Lucrezio a smile at the end.

"That's right..."

"I know you like your privacy. It's why your room faces the fullest part of the garden," the doctor pointed out. He joined Lucrezio on the edge of the bed and began taking his own shoes off. The count looked away to hide his embarrassment at how much Adrian seemed to know about him. Adrian noticed, of course, but always made sure not to point it out. "So, Prime Minister Ulza is a very enthusiastic host, isn't he?"

"Yes. He is a very friendly man, and I can tell it's all genuine, but his exuberance is... too much for me," Lucrezio admitted with a tired sigh for emphasis.

Adrian laughed. "Yeah, I noticed that, too." Again Lucrezio felt a bit too well-read. Adrian slipped off his other shoe and set it aside. "You have an early morning tomorrow, right? Should we go ahead and turn in for the night?"

"It would probably be best," the other agreed.

The two changed their clothes for sleep. Adrian helped Lucrezio brush his hair. He noticed how relaxed Lucrezio always became when he brushed his hair for him. Adrian slipped into the bathroom. When he returned Lucrezio was already asleep. The doctor blew out the candles in the lanterns, using the limited moonlight coming from the patio doors to see. He settled into bed next to Lucrezio with a yawn. The sounds of night birds and Lucrezio's soft breathing soon lulled him to sleep.

Adrian sat in a chair by the patio with a book in hand. A bowl of fruit and tea were on a table nearby. The sky was freckled with stars. He looked up when the bedroom door opened and a familiar figure walked into the room. He watched as Lucrezio let himself fall back against the bed with a loud sigh. He brought a hand to his head to rub at his temples. Adrian could see the exasperation on his face. Though he had never seen Lucrezio be so open about it with his body language. "Long day?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"First we met other politicians. Then they talked about what they wanted to add to the trade deal and how it would benefit Vesuvia. They showed me the jujube farms. It took hours. Of course we ate at one of their homes, which meant I had to meet more people. Then I had to wait until everyone else left before we could return to the Ulza home." As he explained his day his voice showed which parts aggravated him the most.

"Are you agreeing to the trade?"

Lucrezio sighed. "I don't want to think about that right now..." He heard the other laugh softly. He lowered his hand to look at him. "How was your day?"

"Very dull in comparison. I spent the day reading, mostly. Although I did meet the famed physician. Oh! He met dad once! Apparently he was just as dramatic then as he is now,"Adrian grinned.

The count relaxed some at the bright smile. "I'm glad you weren't bored."

"No, not at all," Adrian assured. He looked at Lucrezio again. "Are you tired?"

"I am... socially exhausted," he responded. He sat up, scooting to the end of the bed. He was reaching for his boots when he noticed the odd way Adrian was looking at him. His brow creased in suspicion. "What...?"

"Nothing, it's just... I've never seen you in something so... official," Adrian replied as a bit of a blush took to his cheeks.

Lucrezio wore a navy blue outfit. The overcoat covered his neck and arms completely. A red sash was draped over his right shoulder, pinned with a long broach of Vesuvian vine flowers. His pants were form fiting which was contributing to Adrian's blush. The boots had a slight heel and reached his knees. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail so it was off his neck. That was also a new sight for Adrian. The count raised a brow in slight amusement. "And which part of this outfit is making you so flustered, Doctor Devorak?"

Adrian's blush quickly turned into a raging flush to his ears. "I-I um..." Giving an answer became even harder when Lucrezio stood from the bed and walked over to him. He felt rooted to the chair he was in. The book slipped out of his hands onto the floor. He gulped a bit when Lucrezio leaned toward him... only to pick up the book he had dropped. He placed it on the end table next to the tea. Then he picked up a strawberry out of the bowl. Adrian could only stare for a moment as he ate it. Then he cleared his throat. "Oh, that's right. I was going to take a bath," he recalled. He stood quickly from the chair, heading toward the en suite. "Oh... but you've had a harder day than I have. Do you want to go first?" he questioned.

The count unhooked the sash at his shoulder and slipped it off. He set it on the empty chair as he pulled his hair free. Then he slipped out of his boots, casually pushing them to the side. Adrian watched as the man slowly padded toward him. Lucrezio unbuttoned his coat, revealing the simple low-cut shirt he was wearing underneath. He continued approaching Adrian until he had him against the nearest wall. "Why don't we go in together?" he suggested. Adrian's eyes widened. Lucrezio untucked Adrian's shirt from his pants. His cool fingers slipped beneath the fabric. Adrian gave a slight jolt at the contact. "A shower in Ostrain is a unique experience," the younger said as his hands pushed the shirt up Adrian's torso. Adrian raised his arms obediently and soon his shirt was over his head. It fell softly to the floor. Lucrezio slipped out of his coat and let it fall to the floor as well. He pressed a hand to Adrian's chest, guiding him backwards into the en suite.

Adrian soon found his back against the cool marble of the shower wall. Hot water poured over them from above. By now they were both bare skinned, pants strewn along the floor leading to the shower, his hair pulled free from its ponytail. Adrian watched as rivulets of water moved down Lucrezio's form. His long hair was already beginning to cling to his back. His body gave another jolt when Lucrezio's fingers found his skin. The count raised a brow in question. "Y-You're a lot... bolder tonight than usual," he managed to say.

"Am I?" Hands began moving from his waist up along his sides to his chest.

"Yeah..." he managed to breathe out. He felt he heat of the water add to the heat in his face. His eyes followed Lucrezio's hands as they moved from his chest to his shoulders, shivering a little as cool fingertips trailed along his arms. "Can I touch you...?" he asked.

"Mhmm."

Tentative hands reached out toward his hips. He ran his hands slowly up Lucrezio's body, feeling every subtle groove of a scar beneath his fingers. The water made his skin feel like silk. His eyes followed his own hands as he took in the sight before him. When he looked up his eyes met Lucrezio's own. The heat in them went straight down his spine. His hands found Lucrezio's hips again and gently pulled him closer. Lucrezio's hands paused on his body as well. Adrian leaned closer, hesitating before closing the distance fully. Lucrezio's eyes flicked to his lips. Adrian took that as his answer and kissed him. His second kiss was more ardent. He pulled Lucrezio's body flush against his own, hearing the other take a sharp intake of breath in response. Arms slid loosely around his neck. Adrian felt his own excitement grow at the other's obvious arousal against his. Nimble fingers brushed against sensitive spots on his chest. A hand remained on his chest while the other slid down slowly between them and past his hips. Adrian gasped.

"Should I stop?" Lucrezio inquired.

Adrian shook his head. A soft moan left him when Lucrezio's hand wrapped around him. His voice echoed softly off the walls at Lucrezio's continued touch. He wondered briefly what was causing the count to be so assertive. Usually Adrian was the one taking charge. The more his want for the other grew the more his patience wore thin. Lucrezio gave a very slight noise of surprise as his back met with the wall. Adrian looked at him, eyes darkened with arousal. "I don't... have anything with me..." he said slowly. The count moved so he could reach the shower shelf. He picked out a small bottle of body oil and held it out to Adrian. He looked at it briefly before looking at the other in surprise. "Did you bring this with you?" he asked.

"I thought it would be useful... one way or another," the count admitted. He was pulled forward against Adrian's chest. A tingle went through him as he felt Adrian's fingers traveling down the curve of his spine. Soon he was forced to cling to Adrian's back as his fingers brought pleasure to his body. He hid what he could of his voice against Adrian's shoulder. A firm hold around his waist kept his legs from giving out. "A-Adrian..." His back met with the shower wall again. Adrian brought his arms around his neck as a silent way of telling him to hold on. Lucrezio found himself lifted, pinned firmly between the wall and Adrian's body, clinging to Adrian's neck as instructed. "Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

"It's a bit late to worry about that now, don't you think?" Adrian said through a laugh. Lucrezio had no time to argue as Adrian's heat pushed into him. Soothing kisses were pressed to his neck as he began to move. Moans and gasps merged with the spray of water. Lucrezio's fingers dug into Adrian's shoulders for purchase as he succumbed to the pleasure. Adrian kept him from falling. Their lips sought each other's for more heated kisses. A hand tangled in Adrian's hair and long legs wrapped around his waist. Lucrezio's moans muffled against his lips until the pleasure became nearly too much for him to bear. He buried his face in Adrian's neck as release coursed through him. Adrian tightened his hold on him as he found his own release, bracing himself against the wall to keep his balance. Lucrezio trembled against him as he came down from the euphoria that had hit him. He charted a soft trail of kisses from Adrian's neck to his jaw. Adrian pulled back enough to look at him. His fingers brushed against the color on his cheeks. When Lucrezio tilted his chin Adrian took the invitation and pressed his lips to his in a languid kiss.

The moon was high in the sky as Adrian carried Lucrezio to bed. He looked at the other's sleeping form. _'I guess he was more physically exhausted than he let on,'_ he thought with a soft smile. He placed Lucrezio gently in bed and tucked him in. He blew out the lanterns, leaving the patio doors open for the breeze. He got into bed with a relaxed sigh. As he brushed his fingers against the curve of Lucrezio's face in a feather-light touch he wondered again what had caused the change in behavior. He decided to blame it on the summer heat before sleep settled into his mind.

The next morning Adrian was woken by the steady sound of a rainstorm. He stirred from sleep, registering the empty space beside him before slowly sitting up. When he looked around the room he found Lucrezio in the chair he had been in the night before. He was reading a book in nothing but Adrian's shirt, bare legs propped up comfortably on the armrest. The patio doors were still open. The fresh smell of rain on tropical leaves floated on the cool breeze. "Don't you ever sleep?" Adrian asked teasingly as he lie down again, this time facing Lucrezio so he could watch him. It seemed Lucrezio always woke up before he did.

"It's nearly noon," Lucrezio responded with a hint of amusement in his voice. "It looks like we'll be staying in today," he added after turning the page in his book.

"Hmm..." Adrian hummed as he slid out of bed. "That's a shame." He made his way to Lucrezio and bent down, slowly running his hands along the man's bare legs until he was kneeling on the floor before him. He placed soft kisses to his ankle, then the scar on his calf. A slight blush rose to Lucrezio's cheeks as Adrian placed his leg on his shoulder. His other hand slid back up Lucrezio's thigh.

"Again?" the count managed to ask, his skin heating up already just from the simple touch.

"Why not? We have all day," the doctor reminded him. He slid the book out of Lucrezio's hand and placed it on the table. As he leaned in to kiss him he noticed the blush on Lucrezio's cheeks was much more noticeable.


	2. Chapter 2

Ostrain's streets were filled with shops, stalls, and travelers hocking their wares. Spices, perfumes, and incense lingered in the air. The market was bigger than Vesuvia's. It was also more open. The streets were wider and the buildings shorter so more sky was visible. A pleasant breeze helped make the heat more tolerable.

Adrian and Lucrezio wandered leisurely through the market. Lucrezio was content to let Adrian lead the way. He was simply glad the other was enjoying himself. Vendors called out to get them to stop by. Pottery, weavings, statues, and jewelry were plentiful. It was easy to see which stalls were most popular by the amount of people flocking to them. Inn owners called out to potential customers. Some stalls were selling tea or coffee. There was one stall selling a fruit drink so Lucrezio bought them one to share. Adrian commented that it could have been colder. Lucrezio used his magic to instantly make it colder. He raised a brow in amusement as Adrian looked at him, clearly impressed.

They visited spice stalls. Lucrezio spent some time at a tea shop looking at different leaves. Though he spent the most time at a magic shop while Adrian ducked into a book store. They stopped at a stall selling fruit skewers. Adrian bought one kind and Lucrezio another. He offered Lucrezio the chocolate covered strawberry on his since he knew it was the other's favorite. Heat rushed to his face as he watched Lucrezio slowly eat it right off the skewer.

"What?" Lucrezio asked when he saw Adrian staring.

"Nothing!" the other blurted. He continued to another shop as more heat filled his cheeks.

At some point the two reached a circular part of the market. Stalls still lined the perimeter but the atmosphere was different. There were crowds cheering or giving 'aw's' of disappointment. Curious, the two made t heir way closer to the crowds. The stalls were games or competitions with various prizes. The contests ranged from simple guessing games to physical competitions. Many of those were dominated by men showing off to their girlfriends. The one that caught Lucrezio's attention was a dagger throwing contest. The top prize was a large stuffed rabbit toy. The contest was dominated by men trying to win it for their girlfriends or simply to show off their throwing skills. But there was one contestant who stood out among the rest.

"You didn't win?" a little girl asked.

"Sorry, Bea. I tried my best," the young man beside her apologized. "I'll find you something else for your birthday, okay?" he said in an effort to cheer her up.

Adrian, who had walked ahead, stopped when he realized Lucrezio was no longer at his side. He turned to find him lingering behind staring at the game stall. "What's up?" he asked. He noticed the other's thoughtful expression and wondered if something was wrong. Lucrezio was about to reply when the game master called out.

"Come, let's have some fresh faces! Isn't anyone brave enough to try? What about you, young man?" he quirked, gesturing toward Adrian. "Would you like to win a prize for your lovely lady?"

"I-I uh..." Adrian spluttered.

Lucrezio took the bag he was carrying off his shoulder and held it out to Adrian. "Hold this, please," he requested.

"Sure," the other blinked.

Lucrezio stepped confidently forward. He handed the game master the fee to participate. Then he picked up the daggers he would be throwing. He had watched the others long enough to know how the contest worked. A plank of wood indicated where he needed to stand. He threw the first dagger, then the second, then the other three. Each hit the middle of the target with ease.

The game master stared in shock. "We have a winner!" he announced once the shock wore off. The crowd cheered as he handed over the large toy.

Lucrezio joined Adrian's side. He took his bag back and headed away from the crowd. The doctor followed. "Why are you staring?" Lucrezio asked.

"That was really impressive!" Adrian told him. "How did you do that?"

"I fight with a sword. Daggers at a target is like a warm-up."

"Can you teach me?"

"If you like."

Lucrezio's eyes were caught by a specific store. Glittering glass of different colors caught the light of the setting sun. He saw colored glass hung on strings, jewelry, crystals, and other trinkets. There was a necklace with a gray stone on a dainty silver chain. He knew instantly why it had attracted him. It reminded him of someone's eyes; gray as a storm rolling in on the horizon, calm but hiding a fierce power waiting for the right moment to strike. The shop keeper was an elderly woman with a worn scarf over her hair. She noticed what he was looking at and lifted the necklace from its display to show it to him. He looked at it closely. "It's a diamond."

"Yes, dearie."

"Why is the price so low?"

"No one wants a gray diamond, dove. They are flawed gems. I've had it for years but no one seems to want to give it a home," she sighed.

"Would you sell it to me?" Lucrezio asked.

The old woman looked surprised at how eager he was to buy it. "Of course, dove, if you really want it. But I have so many others that are in better shape. And more beautiful," she pointed out.

Lucrezio looked at the gem. "I think it's perfect," he said softly. He handed her the coin for the necklace.

"Oh, this is too much for a flawed diamond," she said and tried to hand back some of the coin.

Lucrezio folded it back into her leathery hand. "Thank you," he said simply. Then he wrapped the necklace carefully in a scarf he had bought earlier and tucked it into his bag. He turned to find Adrian who had gone a shop further ahead. It was a good thing they were both so tall. It made Adrian easier to find in a crowd. "Did you find something?" he asked when he was once again at his side.

"Yeah. I got a souvenir for my aunt. It's a cat figurine made of shells," the doctor grinned. He showed Lucrezio the figurine before wrapping it in the packaging provided. He put it in his own bag as they turned to leave the shop. "Let's stop by that cake shop we saw earlier! I bet it would taste great as a dessert tonight."

"Mm," Lucrezio nodded in agreement. They made their way through the street back toward the market entrance. The crowds were thinning as people made their way home for supper. Taverns were opening for the evening. The cake shop was still very crowded. Lucrezio frowned a bit at the amount of people mulling inside. "I'll wait here," he told Adrian.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Pick what you want," Lucrezio insisted. Adrian nodded and slipped inside the store. Lucrezio leaned against the shop wall with a bit of a sigh. His feet ached but he had been enjoying himself too much to notice. After a while he felt eyes on him and turned slowly to look down and to his right. The little girl he had seen at the game stall was staring at him. She held a small bouquet of vibrant peonies. He looked back in silence.

"Bea, I got it!" a cheerful voice shouted. The young man who had been with her at the stall came rushing out of the store with a box in hand. "It was the last one, but I got it just in time!"

"Yay!" the little girl squealed in delight. "Let's go home and eat it right away!"

"You know you have to eat supper first," her brother laughed.

Adrian came out of the shop a moment later. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready to go?" he asked the count.

"Yes..." he replied slowly, still watching the little girl. She turned to look at him again. Her eyes clearly went to the large rabbit he was still carrying. Lucrezio crouched down and held it out to her. "Happy birthday."

Her eyes widened before a bright smile spread on her face. She took the rabbit in her arms, barely able to carry it with how large it was. "Thank you!!" she exclaimed. Lucrezio was about to stand when she put a hand to his sleeve to stop him. "Wait!" she insisted. She gestured for Lucrezio to take off his hood. He did so, revealing more of his hair aside from the braid along his shoulder. Then she gave the rabbit for her brother to hold, picked out a peony from her bouquet, and tucked it into Lucrezio's hair at his ear. She leaned in to whisper something before pulling away. "Thank you!" she grinned again. Then she and her brother headed away down the street.

Lucrezio stood up. Adrian looked at him. His heart beat quickened at the way he looked in the moment. His expression was calm, the peony bright against the strands of his hair that seemed golden in the sun. He snapped himself out of his thoughts before he could be caught staring. "Are you sure that was okay? You won it, after all," he pointed out.

"It's alright," the count said. "I won it for her."

Adrian felt his heart swell with affection. He reached for Lucrezio's hand now that it was free. The count looked at him in question. Adrian leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You're full of surprises today," he said with a smile. Lucrezio blushed.

The heat of the bathwater was off-set by the night breeze coming from the open windows. Candlelight and incense gave the air a pleasant atmosphere. Adrian gave a relaxed sigh as he rested against the b ack of the tub. Lucrezio looked over at him from the other end. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much. Thank you for inviting me," Adrian smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you could join me," the count said honestly. "It's a shame we'll be leaving tomorrow."

Adrian hummed in agreement. He watched Lucrezio as he ran his fingers through his hair as he undid the braid. The peony was still in his hair. "What did the little girl tell you?" he asked.

"She said I was really pretty."

Even in the dim candlelight Adrian could tell the other was embarrassed. His voice gave it away, as well as the awkward furrow of his brow. Adrian gave a soft laugh at the adorable reaction. He closed the distance between them in the large tub. He brought his fingers to Lucrezio's cheek. "She knows beauty when she sees it."

"Stop teasing me," Lucrezio frowned.

"It's not teasing if it's true," the doctor pointed out. He pressed a soft kiss to Lucrezio's lips. "If this is our last night here... maybe we should make the most of it," he suggested, grateful the lack of light hid his own blush. He felt Lucrezio's face heat up beneath his fingers. Their lips met in another soft kiss. Adrian pulled Lucrezio into his lap, the water sloshing against them, and claimed his lips in fervent kisses.


End file.
